


Echo Base

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: Stormpilot Advent Calendar Part II [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hoth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Poe and Finn unknowingly recreate a past event





	Echo Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zoe_Dameron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Dameron/gifts).



> Written for Zoe_Dameron, who suggested "Hoth with Finn and Poe in Han and Luke’s roles, H/C"
> 
> Sorry this is so late, I feel asleep while writing it!!

“Jess, you haven't seen Finn, have you?”

The pilot looked over at Poe, raising an eyebrow and grinning. “Ooh, finally gonna ask him on a date?”

Poe met her face with a blank faced stare. “No, and I'm not going to,”

“Why don't you just--”

“Jess,” Poe cut her off. “He went out on a patrol around lunch, and I haven't seen him yet.”

At that she frowned, finally looking concerned. “Uh, no, actually. I've been in the hangar almost all day, I didn't see him come in.”

Poe frowned heavily before nodding to himself. “Right, okay. I’m going to ask around and see if anyone else has seen him.”

His search turned out to be fruitless, as no one had seen Finn come through, and Poe found himself worrying even more, pacing back and forth. It wasn’t like Finn to not check in or anything, and by now he should’ve come back. As it started getting late, Poe knew he couldn’t just sit there and wait, so he grabbed his parka and some gear.

[Are you sure this is a good idea?] BB-8 whistled, rolling after Poe.

“No. But Finn’s out there, and he could be hurt or lost or something. Why we aren’t doing patrols as partners I have no idea. But if something’s wrong and it gets dark, he’s a goner.” He said firmly, pausing at BB’s worried beep. He crouched, patting the droid’s domed head. “It’s going to be alright. I’ll bring him back. I might be late, but I’ll be back. You go ahead and raise hell, though, if I’m late. Can’t have you guys forgetting about me.” 

BB-8 flipped out their lighter in a thumbs up and Poe chuckled, giving his droid a thumbs up in return before standing once more, continuing down to the hangar, grabbing a speeder. 

“Hey, woah, what are you doing?” Jess called, jogging over.

“I’m going out there to find him.” Poe said, slinging a survival kit over the speeder.

“Wait, you’re going to do  _ what _ ?!” Jess stepped closer. “Are you crazy? It’s getting dark out there!”

“I know. And Finn is out there.” Poe said firmly.

“The General won’t like this.” Jess warned.

“She’ll understand. Besides, I don’t think she’ll like the fact that no one in this forsaken base knows where he is either.” He climbed onto the speeder, starting it up. “Keep an eye on your comms. I’ll give you guys my location once I find him.”

“Alright…” Jess said, stepping away, crossing her arms, still obviously unhappy with his choice. “Just be careful, flyboy.”

Poe gave her a loose grin, one he hoped masked how honestly worried he was. He tugged up his hood and pulled his glasses on. “Always am.”

Before she could undoubtedly deny that, he took off, slipping out the door and into the constant blizzard of Hoth. It had been Leia’s idea to go back to the old Echo Base, since it was one of the areas the First Order wouldn’t expect them to be. Frankly, Poe would’ve prefered going to the old base on Yavin IV. At least the temperature was hospitable there. 

He wasn’t a big fan of the cold. Sure, it was nice for the occasional holiday, and he enjoyed the snow just fine, but the perpetual blizzard on Hoth was a nightmare. Finn didn’t seem to like it either, in fact, he had complained about having to go on patrol when the two were at lunch. 

Poe shivered, but it wasn’t to do with the cold. He hoped his friend was alright. Finn was a hardy guy, and a strong survivalist. He could make do. But if Poe could get him home before he needed to make do, he would. 

It started getting darker though, and Poe had to turn on the speeder's lights. By now he was sure that they had to close the hangar door for the night, and he tried not to panic. It didn't really work. Sure, he had a tent and all, but it was for one person, and he wasn't sure the heat lamp would be enough either. And he still had no idea where Finn was. For all he knew, he was buried under the snow somewhere, or in some wampa cave, or--

His stomach dropped as he saw a dark figure laying in the snow, and he stopped the speeder, leaping down and running towards it. “Finn? Finn!” He crouched by the figure, cursing when he saw that it was in fact Finn, bundled up in his parka, some blood on his face and a blaster in his hands. “Kriff, buddy.” he whispered. 

Poe looked around, nearly leaping out of his skin when he noticed a wampa, a dead one, it seemed, close by. It had blended in too well for him too see. He did  notice the taun-taun Finn had been on much easier, also dead by the wampa. It didn't take much to work out what had happened. Finn must've been attacked by the wampa, which had likely killed the taun-taun too, and had shot it, although not before it got a hit on him. 

“Poe…?” Finn's voice croaked, startling him. “Poe…”

Poe lifted the other into his lap a little. “Yeah, it's me. I've got you. I'm gonna get my speeder, okay? And we'll get you back to base.” How they would get inside, he didn't know. But it was a start.

Finn mumbled something that Poe took as a yes, and the latter took off again, hurrying to the speeder. When he went to start it, his heart dropped as the engine stalled once, twice, and a third time, before refusing to do anything. 

“No, no, no! Kriff!” Poe slammed the dash before grabbing the pack and huffing it over. He only started to panic more when he saw that Finn had passed out, checking to make sure he was okay before pinging his location. From there, he tried to set everything up, doing a shit job at it. 

As he had expected, the tent barely fit them both, and, to make matters worse, the heat lamp was dead, but he had an idea. Poe grabbed the taun-taun and pulled it over so that enough of it was in the tent. Holding his breath, he grabbed a knife and cut it open, gagging a little all the same.

“Sorry buddy,” he whispered, pushing Finn into open mark. “But this is all I can do.” Once the other was in, he sagged against the animal, gagging again and patting Finn's back and sympathy. “And… and I thought they smelled bad… from the outside.”

\-------

The next morning they were found by Jess, who thoroughly chewed the both of them out for “being stupid and going out on your own” before pulling them onto some of the biggest and tightest hugs they’d ever gotten. She took them back to the base, keeping the ship warm for Finn. The other had woken a little before Jess had arrived, and had been thoroughly disgusted by the smell of the taun-taun, although he had been relieved to be alive in general.

When they got back to the base, Jess took the two to the med-bay, Poe getting a few bacta patches here and there and Finn getting submerged, since he had been out in the cold for a significantly longer time period. 

When both of them were patched up, they sat next to one another in the med-bay, both quiet. 

“Thanks for getting me,” Finn murmured, looking at him and smiling a little bit. 

Poe smiled back. “You’re welcome buddy. But I wouldn’t have let you just freeze out there.” he grew a little more serious. “You worried me.”

Finn shrugged. “I didn’t expect to be attacked out of nowhere, in my defense. But I’m sorry I worried you.”

“That’s okay.” Poe bumped his shoulder lightly. “I’m just glad you’re alive.”

Finn smiled, nudging his shoulder back. “Me too. Although I wish you hadn’t gone out in the middle of nowhere like that. You could’ve died.”

Poe shrugged. “I would’ve been fine. ‘Sides, you needed a pilot, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, I did.” Finn murmured with a smile.

Before Poe could say anything more, General Leia burst in, Threepio tottering behind her. “What on earth were you thinking, Poe? Going out there in the blizzard without back-up? Without telling anyone? I had to hear that you were out in the snow somewhere from BB-8! If you hadn’t told them, or Pava, you could’ve died!”

“What’s more, is that you stole a speeder, which now needs ample repairs! Do I need to remind you again that stealing is a violation of--”

“I’ve got it, Threepio.” Leia said, just a little amused by the droid’s need to butt in.

“Right, of course Princess, I mean, General.” Threepio said, sounding sheepish as he stepped back.

Poe stood, gesturing to Finn. “Ma’am, I had to. Finn needed a rescue. I mean, he is a big deal around here,” Finn made a scoffing sound. “And I wasn’t gonna leave one of our guys out there.”

Leia shook her head, fighting a slight smile. “Very well. Finn, I’m glad to see you safe. Poe, don’t do that again. And if you do, take someone with you, for Force’s sake.”

Poe saluted, smiling. “Yes ma’am. And, while you’re here, maybe we should do patrols not on taun-tauns? And with partners?”

Leia raised a brow. “That’s a good idea, Dameron. But don’t test your luck, you’re still in some trouble.”

Poe nodded, grinning all the same. “Yes ma’am.”

She shook her head fondly before walking away, Threepio still following after her. When she reached the door, she paused, watching Poe and Finn chatter to one another, all grins and laughter, and felt a little tug in her chest.

“General, are you alright?” Threepio brought her out of her daze and she took a deep breath, nodding. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” Before stepping out completely, she spared one last look and smiled fondly. “I just was reminded of something.”


End file.
